Puzzle Pieces
by murphy-m
Summary: Kise is involved in an accident that causes him to lose his memory of Aomine, who has been his lover for years.


_Puzzle Pieces_

_Rating:_ Teen

_Summary:_ Kise is involved in an accident that causes him to lose his memory of Aomine, who has been his lover for years.

_A/N:_ Here are just a few things before reading. This is set after high school, where Aomine and Kise attend the same university together. Kagami and Kuroko will also be present in this story; although, they aren't established as a couple. At first, I'm sorry if Kise's memory displacement seems a little vague, it will become more detailed as the story goes on! Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Glasses full of cheap beer rise above the table. They meet together with a succession of clinks, a harmonious noise that brings comfort to the four friends who begin to drink. Almost as if it's a sign that good memories shall come from tonight. Along with his friends, Aomine brings the brisk glass to his lips and takes a generous sip. There's a collective sigh of satisfaction between them all before the chatter starts up again. The smell of rich foods and alcohol filling the air as they speak.

Beside him, Kise smiles brightly, and those golden orbs already fluttering with euphoria from the alcohol,"I'm glad that Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi could celebrate with us."

That's right, Kise and Aomine are out celebrating; the occasion being they had finally found a small place to rent, enabling them to live together. They came to the decision not too long ago and more than anything their life in university had spurred the thought. He and Kise had come to university as lovers of four years and allocated into different dorms. The separation proved itself difficult; between classes and their jobs they hardly saw enough of each other. Unfortunately, when they had finally made time to see each other, Aomine realized that they were never quite alone. He wasn't about to let their relationship suffer because of such trivial things and neither was his lover. Therefore, it was only natural for them to rent an apartment together while attending university.

That way, Aomine could have Kise all to himself without any unnecessary distractions.

Today was that day; the two had called Kagami and Kuroko to help them with the moving. Everything had gone smoothly, and now they were out to celebrate the occasion and a good day's work. Whether he likes to admit it or not, Aomine couldn't be happier by this. The four of them just happen to attend the same university, yet between work and university assignments they hardly have chances like these to drink together. Aomine even thinks that the four of them are long overdue for a round of streetball as well. Although, for now, this is enough. With Kise by his side in every way possible and in the company of old school friends, yes, it's quite enough for the moment.

"We don't mind at all." Kuroko responds, very straight-forward as always.

"Well," Kagami begins with a smirk, "Your guys' new place is pretty close to Aomine's and I's work, maybe now he won't stop coming in late! So I'm glad to help."

Aomine instantly retaliates,"Oi! I'm not always late!"

There's a collective chuckle between the other three.

"Ah, Kagamicchi can count on me to make sure Aominecchi comes to work on time."

Kuroko interjects again, looking rather deep in thought, "I think it's good that you two will be living together from now on, that way Aomine-kun can't slack off. Kise-kun will basically be his wife now."

The comment has both Kise and him a little flustered, though more so his lover is turning a vibrant shade of red. Aomine can't help but chuckle at such a thing. Would Kise take on the role of the wife when they begin to live together? Would he come to greet him once home; would he prepare meals with all of his favorites; would he try different things to keep it interesting in the bedroom? Honestly, Aomine could look forward to it all. Though, if Kise didn't turn into such a thing he would be just fine with that as well.

Aomine decides to play along, "Hm, should I start calling you my wife now?" He catches Kise by surprise and plants a gentle kiss on his temple.

"A-Aominecchi!"

"Aomine-kun, please don't do embarrassing things in front of us."

The gesture is enough to get Kagami to stop eating, "Yeah, _Ahomine_, don't start kissing whenever you feel like it-"

Though, he doesn't pay much attention to the other's concerns. Instead, Aomine subtly focuses much of his attention on Kise who is still laden with color. While he does so, the topic of conversation has transformed into the likes of university talk and upcoming assignments. At first he tries to follow along, throwing in his thoughts here and there; although, this time it's his lover that catches him by surprise. The blond gently rests his head on Aomine's shoulder and seconds later their hands are intertwined beneath the table. He runs his thumb over the soft skin and gives the clement palm tender squeezes, Kise reciprocating each touch how a dog would respond to his master's command. In this moment, he discovers the content expression his lover wears, however, it's not from the good food or alcohol, it's from the raw feeling of his touch. Aomine can't help but smile.

It's not long before all four of them bring the night to a close. When Kise demands a second glass of alcohol they all know it's time to head out; as the said male is an utter lightweight. They make their way out of the restaurant and are welcomed by an unforeseen drizzle. The group of four splits off into groups of two, which separate in opposite directions.

Despite the change in weather Kise remains just as bubbly, walking ahead of Aomine without a care and blabbering over some sort of nonsense. He listens to the blond on and off, all the while too content to anchor his lover directly by his side. Soon enough they would reach their apartment and be as dangerously close as he wants. After all, there were no limits and of course, ultimate privacy in_ their _home.

However, when the blond begins to cross the street his thoughts waver. Perhaps it's the rain that nears a downpour by the second or Kise's careless attitude, which calls for him to stay by his lover's side for the rest of the way home. Unfortunately, the thought is remiss, too late to act on. Aomine hears the cry of car brakes and the pungent smell of burnt rubber in his nose and Kise...Kise is no longer standing. And Aomine just knows, the feeling eating away at his stomach, that they won't be going home together on their first night, in their new place.

* * *

It's nearly three in the morning and Aomine's clothes are still damp from the evening's downpour.

The hospital never brings forth any comfort; the air is thick with antiseptic and every wall, every floor is a pasty white. There's the quiet clamber of nurses running about and doctors chatting. Such things only increase the intensity of his frantic nerves. All of his agitation and doubts have settled in the pit of his stomach; therefore, with every inhale and exhale, he can feel the discernments growing bigger, swallowing him whole. His feet rock against the bland floor and palms sweat as he sits in the uncomfortable seating. God knows how long Aomine's been idle like this.

He's been waiting for hours in a mind numbing silence; left with paralyzing episodes of panic and not a single word from the doctors. Out of desperation he tried calling Kuroko once to inform him of the situation; although, said male had never picked up. Even more, it's been hours since he's seen Kise. The last image of his lover isn't a pleasant one; where the blond laid stone cold on the ground, lifeless, and numb in response; where Aomine himself sat in the rain, overswept with_ fear_. Aomine is desperate to replace that image. What he would do to see Kise right now is unbelievable.

However, he's been left in the dark for hours; waiting for a lifeline to rescue him from his unresolved worries.

Out of the silence comes a voice, quiet and calm,"Aomine?"

The addressed male slowly raises his head. His eyes find a tall woman, wearing glasses and adorning a white lab coat. It's enough to realize that this woman-no doctor- is his lifeline.

Aomine frantically comes to his feet,"Kise-Where's Kise, how is he-?"

"He's fine!" The doctor interrupts him with reassuring words,"Kise is fine, he's going to be okay."

It's like an enormous weight has lifted from his chest and Aomine can finally breathe easy again.

The woman continues, "I'd say he's quite lucky. Kise got away from the accident with some bruising and a few broken ribs, which we already reset. However-" Aomine can feel that weight return again by the change in her voice,"-The CT scan did show a minimal degree of head trauma due to the impact of the car-"

"But you just said he's fine!" Aomine snaps.

"I know I did and here's why, Kise just returned to consciousness. It seems the head trauma, for now, is nothing to worry about." She smiles, "Now, would you like to see him?"

It's such a trivial question that Aomine doesn't even need to respond. When the doctor gestures forward he immediately follows. Every step he takes is gushing with a frenzied anticipation; as every step leads him closer and closer to his lover, whose appearance may be tarnished from the accident, but nevertheless, he'll hold that tarnished appearance until Kise is fully healed. All Aomine wants is to take Kise back to their home, and keep him close without the intention of ever letting go.

After many hours of waiting, the amount of relief that he experiences when he finally sees Kise is hardly containable. They approach an open room where the blond lays perfectly still, except for the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. Those golden orbs are mixed with exhaustion and uncertainty. The pale complexion has suffered a few minor cuts and mild bruises. However, this image of Kise is far better than the one he held hours ago.

Aomine enters after the doctor, who makes way for him to step forward.

"Hey Kise," He sighs in relief, and opts for a witty comment to lighten the mood, "No thanks to you, guess we won't be living together quite yet, huh?"

A rather pensive frown forms between his lover's brows, "W-What?" When Kise speaks his voice is dry and laden with confusion.

"Perhaps he's a little disoriented from waking." The doctor interjects.

Aomine sits beside Kise on the bed, "Don't worry, alright? I'll stay with you until you're feeling better."

"I-I don't understand," Kise shakes his head, "Who..who are you?"

"What the hell, did you hit your head a little too hard Kise? It's me-"

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before, how do you..." Kise eyes him suspiciously, voice cracking in turmoil.

"Is this some sort of joke?! It's me, Aomine!" He grows suddenly frustrated and grabs the blonde's hand in desperation, his lover only withdrawing his palm away in fright.

Kise frantically squirms away from Aomine as much as he can, "D-Don't touch me! I don't know you!"

"Damn it Kise, of course you know me! I've known you for six years-!"

Aomine wants to think it's a complete and utter joke, or maybe it's just a moment of disorientation like the doctor said. However, when he makes eye contact with Kise, all of his hopes diminish and he can feel his chest tighten. In those pools of honey they hold no recognition, no memory, no admiration. It's like he's a complete stranger in Kise's eyes and it's nothing but horrifying. The realization is so overwhelming that it's enough to paralyze him. It's not a joke, Kise isn't lying, and this is unbelievably_ real_. They stare at each other in silence until Aomine feels a maelstrom of rage coil through his veins. He abruptly leaves the room, the moment before fueling every one of his steps. Behind him he can hear the doctor following, calling out his name.

Aomine twists around to face her in a fit of malcontent, "Disorientation?! Kise doesn't remember me at all! I'm like a stranger to him, why doesn't he remember me?!"

The woman raises her hands subtly, trying to calm him but with no such luck, "In some cases head trauma can cause forms of amnesia, which often takes time to recover from. It's quite natural-"

"Nothing about this is natural! He doesn't remember me!" He runs his hands through his hair, muttering words before leaving the scene, "He doesn't remember me..."

Aomine doesn't know how long he's been running away but he finally comes to a stop; he falls against a hospital wall, knees up to his chest and head cradled in his hands. It's as if someone had gone in and ripped his lungs out, leaving nothing but a tremendous weight in his chest and a lack of oxygen. The feeling is close to drowning, for he's drowning at the image of Kise looking at him in fright, and without recognition. That single look, silently conveying to him that he doesn't exist anymore. Would it mean_ they _don't exist anymore? Yes, of course it would. With more force, Aomine presses his trembling palms against his head. Absolutely struggling to get a taste of his new reality, a reality where their relationship does not exist.

How could all the years they spent together just suddenly disappear? All of the memories they shared, just gone? Now only he would remember their first kiss, their horribly planned dates, and their countless nights in bed.

Aomine doesn't accept it, he_ can't _accept it.

By now, he doesn't want to sulk anymore. Aomine wants barge back into that room and yell at Kise until his throat turns as coarse as sandpaper. He'll even get to his knees and beg for the blond to remember him. Nevertheless, Aomine can't will himself to do it. No matter the extent of pleading he wishes to do, it can't fix how absolutely petrified he is at the thought of looking Kise in the eye. It's something he never wishes to experience again.

Unfortunately for Aomine, at some point he'll have to.

* * *

"-mine! Hey, Aomine!"

The sound of his name renders him conscious; although, Aomine's unsure if he's been in a state of sleep or in a complete daze for the past few hours. It's mid-morning now, sunlight pouring into the hospital and bringing warmth to the bustling hallways. With all the time that had withered away he's still seated on the floor with his back against the wall. He hadn't moved a single muscle and knowing so makes his body ache. After the moment of recollection, Aomine looks up to find Kagami standing before him.

In anguish, he throws his head against the wall, "What are you even doing here?" His words had meant to come out snarky, even curt, yet there was so much exhaustion present in his voice.

Kagami doesn't seem affected by his attitude, "You called Kuroko late last night, remember?"

That's right, in between the grueling hours of horrid anticipation he had called Kuroko regarding the situation.

"We came as soon as we could. Right now, Kuroko is with Kise..." Then Kagami pauses and lowers his eyes, "Do you know that Kise...he...he doesn't-"

"He doesn't remember me?"Aomine scoffs," Yeah, I know."

Kagami sighs and settles himself right next to Aomine. There's a moment of comfortable silence before the red-head finally speaks again.

"If Kise doesn't remember you then, what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" Aomine snaps, "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, Kagami! The person I've been dating for years suddenly doesn't remember a single thing about me! How could anyone in this situation know what to do?!" His fingers coil through sapphire strands of hair, "I...I don't know..."

The last thing Aomine wishes is to speak of the subject; however, with Kagami around it's merely impossible. He's exhausted, distressed, and uneasy, there's no way he can stomach some _"heart to heart" _talk with the red-head. It's just not in him, and it won't be for a while. All Aomine feels capable of is being an adamant coward; sulking like a child and circumventing the problem at hand. He wants to drive past reality as long as he can until he crashes right into it. Although, in the back of his mind he knows that he can't avoid the collision for much longer.

"Kise, he...he looked at me and there was nothing there and it just-" _It makes me feel dead inside_, yet Aomine can't say it. No matter the circumstance, he can't outright say something so embarrassing. He can't begin to put into words how the lack of recognition in Kise's eyes makes him feel lost, scared, and even dead. More importantly, how he'll deal with such a thing, "He doesn't know me...how do I even fix that? I can't fix it-"

"You know that's a lie," Kagami cuts him off, "You can fix it, you're just too scared to."

Aomine hates how this guy can always see right through him.

When he speaks, his words are laced with hostility, "Yeah, you're right, I'm scared. Hell, you would be too if you were in the mess that I'm in. "Then Aomine shakes his head, "I just don't understand any of this. How I could lose Kise so easily-it's not fair."

"You haven't lost him yet-"

"Yes I have and you know it."

Kagami sighs, trying desperately to reach Aomine, "You're gonna lose him if you just sit here. Even if you feel that way, you need to see him..."

He knows that all too well. No matter how much he'd like to stay afraid forever, he can't afford to.

"I know, I know." Aomine says in exasperation, "I'm just not ready yet." He looks over at the red-head who adorns quite a solemn expression, "What are you wearing that concerned look for? It's disgusting."

"Like you've got room to talk. You look like crap."

They snicker among themselves and to Aomine it feels like he hasn't laughed for years. The moment is almost a temporary state of bliss; it's like salt on his inner wounds of misery.

After the laughter passes, a sigh escapes Kagami, "Seriously though, Aomine, you look like hell. Have you slept at all?"

"No...not really..."

"Why don't you go home and rest? Then...then go see Kise."

The suggestion is highly appreciated yet Aomine can't see himself catching any sleep. With his mind in a state of mayhem, the thought seems impossible. He would also be in _their_ apartment; there would be boxes of belongings surrounding Aomine that would only trigger thoughts of Kise. In fact, no matter where he'll go or what he'll do, he'll easily succumb to such thoughts. Aomine can only run so far.

A deep sigh escapes him before he suddenly gets to his feet,"I'm going for a walk." After all, Aomine has been sitting for god knows how long; in addition, he couldn't handle any more talk of Kise.

Kagami's quick to react, "I'll go with you-"

"No, I'm fine. Just let me be."

Unfortunately for Aomine, the solitude he seeks is delayed once again. A familiar blue-haired male comes around the corner to greet them both. For once, Kuroko looks distressed when his eyes fall upon him.

"Aomine-kun, I was with Kise-"

"Yeah, Tetsu I know." He dismisses the other in haste, pushing past Kuroko. Objective still in mind, Aomine is still adamant to avoid the situation, "Tell me about it later-"

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko's tone of voice is enough to stop him. Without facing said male, Aomine remains idle for a moment, "I briefly talked with Kise-kun and according to him, Aomine-kun doesn't exist. In his memories, you aren't there..." Kuroko pauses, "He doesn't even remember that you were the one who got him into basketball."

Those words clench around Aomine's heart and make him all the more eager to walk away.

"I think it's important that you see Kise-kun soon. He won't remember unless you see him."

Kuroko isn't telling him anything new. He knows this all too well, but it's his own feelings of fright that stand in his way. He looks back to see both Kagami and Kuroko who wait for a response, "Yeah, I know. I'll see him soon."

Whether it's at this very moment or a few hours from now, Aomine fears how Kise will react to his presence and their relationship.

* * *

Aomine physically remains immovable; his feet glued in place and body unwilling to move forward. Sapphire eyes only watch Kise from the outside. While the blond is awake, he is also oblivious to Aomine's presence. Such a thing leaves him able to watch Kise for however long he pleases, or until he's finally able to approach said male. There's so much he wants to ask, to understand, to say. He's unsure how he'll truly react; at any given moment he may turn infuriated, desperate, or even despondent, all of which are dependent on the blond. Unlike last time, Aomine doesn't want to frighten Kise; thus, he'll attempt to contain his rampant emotions. He would carry out those feelings, as long as he could get his feet to move.

It isn't long when another presence joins him in stagnation. The doctor from last night now stands beside him.

"While you were out I had a chance to talk to Kise some more." She begins, "Concerning his memory, it seems he's suffering from a form of amnesia from the accident. When it comes to head trauma, this is quite common and natural to happen. Kise will regain his memories; although, this process is going to take time and it's going to be hard. His memories won't come back overnight, it'll be awhile-"

"How long will it take?"

"Depending on the patient, sometimes it can take up to years."

Aomine can feel his chest tighten by such words; they almost suffocate him. The process could take years? He doesn't have the patience. More than anything, could he even keep the blond by his side for that long until his lover remembers? If it took years for Kise, what would happen to their relationship?

"Like I said, it will be hard and it may take some time. Surely enough, his memories will come back, almost like puzzle pieces that don't quite fit, and it will be confusing for Kise at first. But, over time, they'll begin to connect and make sense. You'll have to be patient with Kise. The best thing you can do is support him and get him back to his daily routine."

He understands, the advice even sinks in, yet Aomine refuses to accept it all. There is so much more he'll have to do than adopt patience and integrate Kise back into his life. The blond will have to learn how to live with a complete stranger; he'll have to learn of their past and consider their relationship. They will have to fix everything together; Aomine would even sort the puzzle pieces of Kise's memory if he had to. There's so much they'll have to learn and fix together, and it's a frightening challenge.

Aomine acknowledges these thoughts and eyes Kise's room. He looks over at the oblivious blond until his feet cry at him to move forward. Therefore, Aomine leaves his cowardice behind for now. His feet carry him to an unpredictable situation though he continues to move forward. With reluctance, he opens the door to face something he's never encountered before; a Kise that doesn't know, admire, or love him.

Soon, Kise _will_ love him again.


End file.
